


SANCTUARY

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky/Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, Lovers Fight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: A fight has sent one running.Will he run back?
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	SANCTUARY

You made me so angry.  
I wanted to hit you.  
Hurt you.  
So I ran.  
Ran to put distance between us.  
Ran to calm my heart.  
To calm my anger.  
And now…I’m here all alone.  
Without you.  
I don’t know what to do.  
I hurt.  
Every part of me hurts.  
And I cry.  
For what I have lost.  
For the pain I have caused you.  
This isn't right.  
It’s not fair.  
I feel so lost and afraid.  
Why did I let my insecurities push me into this?  
Are you okay?  
Have you moved on?  
Was I too high-maintenance?  
All these questions…swirling around my mind.  
Driving me slowly crazy.  
I’m afraid.  
Then one day…the answer is there in my heart.  
And I run.  
Back to you.  
My sanctuary.


End file.
